clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
P.E.K.K.A
"Czy P.E.K.K.A to rycerz? Samurai? Robot? Nikt nie wie! Jego pancerz pochłania nawet najpotężniejsze ciosy, ale nie znosi zbyt dobrze kontaktu z elektrycznością." ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **P.E.K.K.A jest jednostką odblokowaną w normalnych barakach. Ma najmocniejszy pancerz ze wszystkich jednostek powstających z elixiru i zadaje największe obrażenia spośród zwykłych dostępnych w grze jednostek. Jednocześnie jest najdroższą jednostką (wymagającą do stworzenia najwięcej elixiru) i jej wytworzenie trwa jednocześnie najdłużej. **Ma fioletowe rogi wyrastające po bokach głowy oraz trzyma miecz (2 miecze na wyższych poziomach). **P.E.K.K.A otrzymuje podwójne obrażenia od Hidden Tesla, z uwagi na przewodzący metalowy pancerz, jednakże od mikstury Lightning Spell obrażenia nie są podwajane. ** ---- *'Strategia ataku' **Ponieważ ta jednostka ma najmocniejszy atak spośród zwykłych jednostek w grze, przy jednocześnie największej odporności, wskazane jest aby wypuszczać je parami z każdego rogu wioski przeciwnika albo większą grupą w pobliżu skupiska budowli obronnych. Większość z tych budowli nie przetrwa dwóch ataków tej mocarnej jednostki (600-950 punktów uszkodzeń podczas jednego ataku w zależności od poziomu), co oznacza, że dwie jednostki P.E.K.K.A powinny zniszczyć większość budowli za jednym uderzeniem obydwu na raz. Poprzez wypuszczanie ich parami po przeciwnych narożnikach, sprawia że Moździerze (Mortars) nie są tak efektowne i mogą zniszczyć tylko jedną parę w przeciwieństwie do całej grupy wypuszczonej razem. Niemniej jednak, jeśli wioska przeciwnika ma maksymalny poziom murów (Walls), lepszym posunięciem jest wypuszczenie większej grupy P.E.K.K.A. W ten sposób będą one w stanie przebić się przez ściany za jednym atakiem. Aczkolwiek należy strzec się Hidden Tesla, potrafią one zadać dwa razy więcej obrażeń P.E.K.K.A w porównaniu do innych jednostek. **Nigdy nie należy tworzyć armi tylko i wyłącznie z jednostek P.E.K.K.A, są bezradne w starciu z jednostkami latającymi umieszczonymi w Clan Castle. *'Strategia obrony' **Hidden Teslas zadaje wystarczająco dużo obrażeń aby szybko zniszczyć P.E.K.K.A. Jednakże kilka jednostek P.E.K.K.A w grupie nadal są bardzo groźne, w związku z tym zapewnij wiosce drugą linię obrony. Tak zaplanuj obronę wioski, ażeby w normalny sposób kilka z nich zniszczyć, Hidden Tesla dobije resztę. **Na P.E.K.K.A nie działa pułapka Spring Trap, z uwagi na to, że zajmuje miejsce powyżej 15 jednostek. Jednakże, są one odpalane i po ataku trzeba je ponownie uzbroić. **Z uwagi na to, że P.E.K.K.A ma bardzo powolny atak, nie jest w stanie obronić się przed zmasowanym atakiem piechoty. Większa liczba (przynajmniej 15) Barbarzyńców (Barbarian) i/lub Łuczniczek (Archer) są w stanie dość łatwo ją ziszczyć. Alternatywnie, mozna użyć Wiedźmy (Witch) - jej szkielety (Skeleton) będą ją rozpraszać w nieskończoność ponieważ Wiedźma (Witch) przywołuje ich więcej zanim P.E.K.K.A zdoła wykończyć wcześniejsze. Pułapki Skeleton Trap mogą rozpraszać P.E.K.K.A przez dość długi czas. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **P.E.K.K.A przechodzi znaczące przeobrażenia wizualne na poziomach 3, 4 i 5. ***Miecz P.E.K.K.A zmienia kolor w zależności od poziomu jednostki. ***Na poziomie 2, miecz ma kolor żarzącego się Elixiru. ***Na poziomie 3, pancerz P.E.K.K.A zmienia kolor z ciemnego niebieskiego na czarny, rogi stają się krwisto czerwone i są większe. ***Na poziomie 4, P.E.K.K.A ma dwa miecze zamiast jednego, rogi są natomiast bardziej różowe. ***Na poziomie 5, pancerz P.E.K.K.A zmienia kolor z czarnego na ciemny granat, miecze z kolei mają domieszkę koloru złotego. Rogi i rękojeści miecza pozostają takie same. Miecze mają natomiast różową poświatę. Oczy dostają różowego blasku. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **P.E.K.K.A. przy użyciu jej podczas bitwy w clash royale mówi: Bu-ter-fly (motyl) **Jedna z dostępnych dekoracji to pomnik P.E.K.K.A. **Litery P.E.K.K.A oficjalnie nie oznaczają niczego konkretnego. Supercell stworzyła konkurs na Facebboku w dniu 22 sierpnia 2012 roku aby sprawdzić, kto napisze najlepszą nazwę dla P.E.K.K.A (mającą największą liczbę polubień i komentarzy. Zwycięską okazała się nazwa "P'erfect '''E'nraged 'K'night 'K'iller of 'A'ssassins" (doskonale rozwścieczony rycerz zabójca morderców). **Odbyło się wiele debat, zarówno na stronach Wiki jak i oficjalnych forach, czy P.E.K.K.A jest kobietą, mężczyzną lub zupełnie czymś innym (robot/samuraj/rycerz). Na jednym z ekranów pojawiających się podczas startu gry można zobaczyć stwierdzenie, że jest to jednak kobieta: "The armor on P.E.K.K.A is so heavy that the Spring Trap does not work on '''her." - "Zbroja P.E.K.K.A jest tak ciężka, że pułapki Spring Trap nie działają na nią." ***We francuskich i hiszpańskich ustawieniach językowych gry, do opisu P.E.K.K.A wykorzystywane są określenia męskie (jednakże w przypadku obu języków do opisu rzeczowników bez określonego rodzaju płci również używa się określeń "męskich"). **10 poziom Baraków (Barracks), poziom ten odblokowuje P.E.K.K.A, na dachu ma głowę P.E.K.K.A **P.E.K.K.A na 5 poziomie w połączeniu z miksturą Rage Spell na 5 poziomie wytwarzają niesamowite zniszczenia sięgające 2565 punktów na atak, co wystarcza na zniszczenie Town Hall na poziomie 10 w dwóch uderzeniach. **Można mieć maksymalnie 9 P.E.K.K.A w maksymalnie ulepszonych Obozach (Army Camps). Liczbę można zwiększyć do 10 jeśli wliczy się 1 sztukę z Clan Castle na 4 poziomie (bądź wyższym). **P.E.K.K.A jest jedyną jednostką, która nie może zapełnić w całości miejsca w Obozach (Army Camps) na maksymalnym 4 poziomie (nie wliczając Uzdrowicielek (Healer), które jak się można spodziewać, nie wypełnią Obozów (Army Camps) do pełna). Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek.